


We Only Do Caked Coppers In Here

by Liadt



Category: Between the Lines - Fandom
Genre: Cake, Cake Fic Meme, Crack, Gen, Humour, cake!fic, early in series one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo and Harry are shocked and it’s not by cake crumbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Only Do Caked Coppers In Here

**Author's Note:**

> A slight cheat on the cakefic meme as Tony is chained to a random OC of no note. Written because I had forgotten how rubbish curtains were in the early 1990’s.

A distinctly underdressed and over-caked, Tony Clarke took a deep breath and walked into the CIB’s office. “Come on then, time to face the music,” he said to the sullen faced, petite blonde woman he was handcuffed to. He wished she was a big, burly bloke. The only item of hers that fitted him was her scarf and it wasn’t long enough to cover the parts he wanted concealing. He supposed it showed his dedication to nailing bent coppers: there was no time to wait for a change of clothes or wash a covering of cake off when there were bad apples to be expelled, before they damaged the good name of the force any further. 

As the door swung shut behind him, Harry’s jaw dropped, Mo’s eyes widened and she let out a gasp of surprise, at their cake encrusted colleague.

“Yeah, yeah, so I’ve no clothes on. Haven’t you seen a naked man before?” asked Tony, irascibly.

“It’s not your nakedness that’s shocking,” said Mo, from behind her desk. 

“Really.” Tony steeled himself for a jibe.

“It’s your hair - all the cake and cream in it has ruined it,” said Mo, gravely.

“I don’t see how we can go on; your hair was a beacon that kept us going through all the cases that fell through. So we didn’t stop a corrupt DCI keeping his pension, but at least admiring your hair lessened the disappointment. How will we cope now?” said Harry, moved by the damage.

“I am your superior,” warned Tony, who assumed Harry was taking the michael.

“He’s not exaggerating. I understand why your wife gets jealous. I would be if I had a partner with hair like yours,” said Mo, passing a cigarette to Harry to ease his distress.

Harry nodded in agreement, as he took the first, calming drag from the cigarette.

“There’s a headscarf in my bag if you’d like to borrow it, until your coiffure can be restored to its former glory,” offered Mo.

Not for the first time, Tony wondered what he had done to deserve to be transferred to the CIB.


End file.
